La force des Sentiments
by Happy-Nes
Summary: Hawke sourit comme jamais. Elle comprend enfin le discours de Varric. Elle connaissait la réponse, bien évidemment, mais ne l'avait pas regardé en face. Elle ne connait pas l'Héroïne de Férelden, à peine l'Inquisitrice, et pourtant elle sait ce qui les fait tenir. Tout comme elle. Depuis le début tout se résume à une seule chose.
1. Chapter 1

L'Inquisitrice n'avait jamais raté de cible. Qu'importaient les conditions du combat, la flèche finissait toujours par perforer ce que ses yeux avaient verrouillé. Comme si elle commandait à sa flèche par la pensée. Son arc n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. C'était celui que son clan lui avait envoyé dès les débuts de cette grande aventure. Il était simple, sans ornement, juste du bois blanc. Du bois que je constatais abimé, vieilli, usé. Une seule et unique chose le différenciait des autres faits de la même matière première. En fait il y en avait deux si on regardait d'un peu plus près.

Tout d'abord il y avait cet étrange collier enroulé au niveau de la poignée. Un collier pour le moins rustique. En fait il s'agissait de fils tressés, au bout desquels se trouvait un pendentif noirci. Lorsque j'avais pu m'en approcher, il m'avait même était possible de constater qu'il en manquait un morceau. Ce bijou représentait à l'origine un symbole d'éternité, cette boucle que l'on pouvait représenter à l'infini sans jamais lever sa plume, comme ce serpent qui se mord indéfiniment la queue. A l'exception que des deux cercles qu'il pouvait former à l'origine, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Comme une promesse non tenue, ce pendentif se balançait à présent inlassablement au bout de cet arc. Jamais personne n'en avait demandé la signification à Lavellan. Une fois je la vis en train de le regarder intensivement, tristement. Elle le tenait dans sa fine main, le caressant doucement du bout du pouce. Peut-être pensait-elle à son histoire. En tout cas ses yeux cherchaient inlassablement le reste de la boucle. Se demandant, se questionnant sur sa disparition. Mais visiblement, jamais rien ne pourrait le remplacer. Il demeurerait à jamais briser, et avec lui un bout de notre amie resterait incomplet.

La question de son origine me taraudait. Durant chaque combat, lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur elle, c'était ce pendentif qui brillait à la lueur du soleil ou de la lune que je voyais.

Puis il y avait cette deuxième petite particularité. Si invisible que je ne la remarquai que le jour où j'eus enfin cet arc entre les mains. Là, juste sur la fenêtre de l'arc, il y avait cette petite gravure si délicate, si incroyablement soignée. Elle se distinguait à peine, tellement le temps l'avait usée. A tel point que je ne fus jamais certain de sa véritable signification. Pour moi elle n'avait pas de sens. Juste des lettres, des chiffres peut-être. Après de longues heures de contemplation j'en arrivais à la transcription suivante : ML 937D. Un code ? Je n'en savais rien. J'aurais voulu savoir. Pourtant jamais je ne parvins à demander à mon amie ce que tout cela signifiait. J'avais la nette impression que cette gravure n'avait pas été un bon souvenir pour Ellana. Par conséquent, si je venais à rouvrir le dossier, elle en souffrirait encore. Et ça personne ne le voulait. Personne ne souhaitait faire de mal à notre douce elfe, que le sort n'avait pas épargné.

Mais ce n'est pas de tous ces petits éléments dont je voulais parler à l'origine. Je voulais te décrire nos combats, et ces flèches qui filaient toujours dans leurs cibles. Cette extraordinaire adresse et précision, que même ma Bianca ne parvenait à égaler. Il y avait de la certitude dans ses gestes. De la beauté aussi.

La plupart du temps elle parvenait à trouver un espace en hauteur où elle pouvait dominer toute la foule. Et lorsqu'un tel endroit n'existait pas, elle parvenait tout de même à trouver la place parfaite pour avoir une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble de nos ennemis.

Et parfois.

Parfois, lorsque nous étions en difficulté à proximité des ennemis, elle apparaissait à nos côtés. Je la revoie encore portée secours à la Chercheuse lorsque cette dernière, étourdie par un coup bas de son opposant, ne semblait plus discerner le ciel de la terre. Lavellan était descendue de son arbre d'un geste vif, laissant transparaitre l'absence de doute sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Que lui importait si elle devait se mettre en danger. Je revoie encore cette brute lever son glaive pour l'abattre sur Cassandra, l'Inquisitrice s'était interposée entre eux, l'arc tendu. Elle parvint à le positionner juste face à ce Venatori. Et sans hésitation elle avait relâché la pression, et la flèche était partie. Droit dans son visage. Le sang avait énormément giclé, couvrant l'héroïne d'hémoglobine jusque sur chaque mèche de cheveux.

Cette image avait été déroutante. Les yeux perçants de l'Inquisitrice, encadrés par le sang, lui donnaient l'ère menaçante. Incroyablement terrifiante. Mais lorsqu'elle se retournait vers Cassandra, elle arborait un visage doux, rassuré. Elle nous accorda à tous un magnifique sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, instaurant la paix dans nos cœurs, chassant les dernières vagues d'adrénaline qui nous secouaient.

Mais l'image était gravée dans ma mémoire. Ces yeux féroces et sans pitié, cette indifférence face à la mort violente de notre adversaire, ces mouvements faits pour tuer. Ellana Lavellan n'était plus la chasseuse dalatienne qu'elle était à ses débuts. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme qui se répudiait à tuer plus que nécessaire. Parfois encore, j'imaginais qu'elle aurait pu tirer dans une des jambes du Venatori pour l'empêcher d'abattre son épée sur la Chercheuse. Qu'elle aurait pu trouver un moyen moins sanglant, moins brutal.

Pourtant n'étais-ce pas elle qui avait raison ? La Chercheuse était en danger, il fallait agir vite. L'ennemi ne devait pas pouvoir contrer. Et puis … elle était l'Inquisitrice. Figure qui se devait autoritaire lorsque l'on était au commandement d'une telle organisation. Peut-être est-ce moi qui me fais vieux pour de telles aventures …

Mais à nouveau je m'égare. Ce n'était pas de cette histoire-là dont je souhaitais parler. Notre affaire était tout autre. D'une autre ampleur, d'une autre gravité.

Jamais l'Inquisitrice n'avait manqué sa cible. Qu'elle ait été en mouvement, qu'il y ait eu des intempéries. Les conditions n'étaient jamais entrées comme variable sur la réussite du tir. De même que pas une seule fois Ellana n'avait touché un de nos camarades ou un de nos soldats. Ses compétences relevées du domaine de l'incroyable. Au sens premier du terme. Il était impossible de mettre des mots sur l'extraordinaire qu'elle apportait sur le terrain de bataille. Toujours à nous couvrir sans jamais nous blesser. Combien en avait-elle sauvé par une flèche bien placée ?

Certains pensent surement que le combat le plus mémorable se fait en première ligne, armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Je leur répondrais juste que cet argument n'est plus valide lorsque l'on observait les mouvements de notre Inquisitrice.

Je pourrais passer mes journées à te compter ses exploits. Mais le sort a voulu que je te parle de son seul échec. Alors, excuse-moi de digresser à ce point, mais le sujet m'est difficile. Voire insoutenable.

Je ne la veux pas coupable. Au fond de moi je brûle d'envie de te dire que les conditions du combat étaient particulièrement difficiles, que l'orage obscurcissait tout, et que le vent nous griffait les yeux. Parce que c'était le cas. La situation était terrible. Nous étions en sous-effectif. Les soldats tombaient un à un. Lavellan pouvait tout observer depuis la ruine qu'elle était parvenue à escalader. Et crois-moi la rage se consumait dans ses yeux. Je pouvais en voir la flamme, étant à ses côtés pour l'aide à couvrir nos guerriers.

Mais de cette position si avantageuse, il y autre chose que je pouvais voir. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. La main si assurée de notre guide tremblait. Malgré cette hargne qui l'animait, la peur prenait doucement le dessus comme un ennemi espiègle et trop rusé. Et je ne connaissais que trop bien l'origine de cette peur perfide. Au sol se trouvait beaucoup de ses amis, des personnes en qui elle avait une totale confiance, des personnes qu'elle côtoyait, qu'elle appréciait. Mais l'un d'entre eux se distinguait beaucoup plus. Non pas qu'elle voulait voir les autres morts ou blessés. Juste que celui-là était spécial, tellement plus précieux à son cœur. Et comment le lui reproché. Je ne le puis pas. Il y a, moi aussi, une tête que je cherchais plus ardemment que les autres, bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Cette bataille aurait du bien se passer. Tout avait été planifié. Peut-être pas le temps mais nous étions passé par tellement pire. Nous avions presque tout repoussé. Nous nous sentions peut-être trop immortel, trop fort pour être vaincu dans une bataille sans enjeu majeur. Notre fierté serait-elle venue obscurcir notre jugement ?

Peut-être. Après tout je me tenais à côté de celle qui avait survécu au Conclave, qui avait arpenté l'immatériel en chair et en os, celle qui avait déjà terrassé tellement de dragons.

Celle qui n'avait jamais échoué dans aucun de ses tirs.

Nous nous étions vu gagnant beaucoup trop tôt. Après tout l'objectif de la mission était juste de reprendre un fort qui occupait une position stratégique dans cette région. Le Commandant était venu combler notre manque d'effectif. Il voulait nous aider, nous rendre service, s'assurer que tous les soldats suivraient comme un seul et unique corps.

Il était impressionnant. Je l'avais déjà vu combattre à Kirkwall. Mais pas avec cette rage au ventre, pas avec cette fureur de vivre. A présent il avait un objectif à remplir, quelque chose à protéger.

Quelqu'un à retrouver après la bataille.

Tu me demandes ce qui a déraillé dans cette foutue mission ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à extraire de cette scène, l'élément qui a pu venir à bout de l'assurance de l'Inquisitrice. Je ne souhaite pas jeter le blâme sur sa seule personne. J'étais juste à côté d'elle, j'aurais pu tirer à sa place. J'aurais pu le protéger. Mais je regardais ailleurs. Je regardé ma Chercheuse, essayant d'assurer au mieux son avancée. Je voulais la protéger, moi aussi.

Tout est de ma faute. Que le Créateur me pardonne mais je n'ai rien fait. Je m'occupais égoïstement de quelqu'un d'autre.

On ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Samson soit là. On ne pensait pas que Corypheus aurait souhaité protégé aussi ardemment un tel bastion. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient déjà tombé. L'orage grondait. Samson a hurlé. Un mot. Un nom. Sa cible depuis le début. Il a commencé à rire, à parler avec le Commandant, vantant les mérite d'un ordre nouveau. Sur le champ de bataille seul sa voix dominée, motivant ses troupes, démoralisant les nôtres.

Le pouvoir des mots tu sais. Comme tout le monde sait.

Cullen Rutherford aussi le savait. Il a littéralement rugi. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, parce que pendant un instant plus personne n'osait bouger. Puis il a émis un autre cri de guerre, regonflant le moral des soldats, leur redonnant un espoir à choyer. Samson ne souriait plus. Il s'était renfermé, devenant la figure d'un ennemi à terrasser. La situation retournait à notre avantage.

Mais ma pauvre Inquisitrice n'était en rien plus motivée. Voir Le Commandant s'approcher de Samson lui avait glacé le sang. Elle tremblait beaucoup trop. Son arc, qu'elle brandissait en direction de l'homme de Corypheus, ne cessé d'être perturbé par cette peur trop vivace. Elle ne parvenait plus à viser. Pourtant je sais à quel point elle a essayé. Malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur nous, je voyais ses larmes de douleur.

Oui. La tristesse était tellement forte qu'il n'en restait plus que de la douleur. L'homme qu'elle aimait s'avancer bien trop près du danger.

Le voilà qui pénétrait dans l'arène tel le lion qu'il était.

Les deux se tournèrent un moment autour, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Le temps s'écoulait à la fois trop vite et pas assez. La sensation était étrange. Nous semblions savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas tourner en notre faveur. Mais une telle chose … même le plus pessimiste d'entre nous n'aurait pu le prévoir, n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que l'imaginer.

Les épées commencèrent à s'entrechoquer. Les deux commandants s'élançaient l'un contre l'autre, jouant de leur bouclier pour faire chuter l'autre le premier. J'essayais de rester concentrer sur ce combat de titans. Leurs cris semblaient raisonner, comme dans une arène. Seule la mort viendrait les faire taire.

Le fer, le sang, la sueur, la rage, les larmes. Quel désastre. Quel gaspillage. Bianca et moi les observions, essayant de combler le vide laissé par l'Inquisitrice qui n'émettais plus de signe. Même son arc semblait résigné. Je savais que je devais rester focalisé sur le moment idéal pour intervenir. Dans notre situation, tout est une question de timing.

Mais je l'ai entendu crier. Je … La Chercheuse. Je l'ai entendu hurler une plainte, tellement sombre, tellement triste. Mon corps a agi seul. J'ai arrêté de regarder le pauvre Commandant pour me préoccuper de Cassandra. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je devais l'aider. Elle …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer Varric …

J'ai vu une épée la traverser. Et son sang. Il y en avait tellement. J'ai sauté des hauteurs où nous nous trouvions. Ma Chercheuse avait abattue le dernier des soldats de Samson. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait été incroyable pendant tout le combat. Mais dans son dernier assaut, la fatigue ou je ne sais pas, … elle a été déconcentré. L'épée, elle ne l'a pas vu. Mais j'étais à ses côtés à présent. Tout allait bien se passer. Nous allions rentrer. J'essayais de lui parler. Laissant Bianca quelque part à terre, je pus la prendre dans mes bras. Elle respirait encore. Nous pouvions vaincre, nous pouvions y parvenir. Ensemble. Elle m'avait même souri. Elle était vivante, tu comprends Hawke, rien d'autre ne comptait vraiment.

\- Je peux l'imaginer Varric.

A ce moment-là il n'y avait qu'elle. J'avais envie d'être égoïste pour elle. J'ai hurlé en direction de Vivienne et Dorian. Ils l'ont pris en charge. Et alors que nous l'emmenions à l'écart, je l'ai entendu.

L'Inquisitrice.

Ce son m'a déchiré le cœur. C'était une plainte, mais pas que. Il y avait tellement de chose dans ce cri, qui était tellement plus que ça. J'ai vu les soldats qui restaient se précipiter vers le lieu du combat. Beaucoup hurlé, certains n'osaient rien faire, j'en ai même vu un arrêté de respirer pendant un instant.

J'ai tout de suite levé la tête en direction de Lavellan. Je l'ai vu chuter. A terre, elle ne parvint pas à amortir correctement sa chute. Elle chancelait si misérablement. Depuis Kirkwall je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement envie de m'approcher pour voir la scène. Mais je le devais. Je me devais d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider, pour surmonter. La pauvre petite.

La scène était indescriptible. Le Commandant était à terre, sa tête reposant contre Ellana. Elle pleurait si fort. Mais le plus terrible c'était que Samson se tenait toujours droit, dominant tout son spectacle.

Si tu l'avais vu commettre l'irréparable. Et puis il s'est mis à rire. Ce rire de fou qui glaçait les sangs de tout le monde.

L'Inquisitrice s'est lentement relevée, son arc ancrée dans sa main. J'avais beau observer, le symbole d'éternité n'y était plus. Il avait dû tomber lui aussi. Elle l'a armé, l'a tendu comme jamais. La pointe de la flèche se trouvait placé exactement entre les yeux de Samson qui continuait à rire. Elle avait les mains tremblantes, les yeux pleins de larmes, ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus du tout. Nous attendions tous le dénouement final.

Alors que des soldats évacuaient le corps du Commandant, le temps se suspendait.

\- Elle l'a tué ?

Personne n'aurait pu savoir la tempête qui régnait dans son esprit, dans son cœur. Elle ne savait certainement pas quoi faire elle-même. A ce moment-là tuer Samson n'avait plus aucune signification pour elle. De la poudre aux yeux comparés à l'état de son amant. Pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Etrangement Samson non plus, il n'avait pas cherché à récupérer son arme qui se trouvait à quelque mètre de lui.

Il lui souriait comme s'il avait été ami. Puis j'ai vu les lèvres de cet arrogant bouger, je n'ai rien entendu de là où je me trouvais. Mais l'Inquisitrice a tiré, juste à côté. Une seconde avant de relâcher la flèche elle avait détourné son arc, pour que le projectile aille se loger dans un mur derrière notre ennemi. Et aussitôt que la flèche fut tirée, la pauvre femme s'effondra par terre dans une explosion de larmes.

Elle ne l'avait pas tué. Elle avait raté son tire. Vraisemblablement de manière volontaire, mais le symbole y était. Samson partait vainqueur, plein d'allégresse quant aux larmes de l'Inquisitrice. Nous avions le fort. Mais nous avions perdu.

\- Mais … Varric, je suis certaine d'avoir vu Cullen ce matin. Je suis persuadée qu'il allait voir l'Inquisitrice pour parler d'un certain évènement très attendu.

Evidemment. Bien sûr que le Commandant Cullen est vivant, Hawke. Ce n'est pas de sa mort dont je voulais te parler. Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais que tu comprennes.

Ne remarques-tu pas à quel point toi et l'Inquisitrice êtes semblables. Vous êtes si fortes, des exemples pour tous. A tel point, que dans certains moments critiques nous vous pensons invincible, au-dessus de tout. Pourtant vous êtes des êtres sensibles. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que vous êtes des femmes, alors cesse de me regarder ainsi !

Je veux te dire que, parfois tu as le droit d'être humaine Hawke. Je te remercie d'être revenue à Fort Céleste après avoir été informer les Gardes des Ombres de Weisshaupt. Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez d'être l'amie que tu es pour moi.

Mais il faut penser à toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il est temps que tu ailles le retrouver. Il ne cesse de m'envoyer des lettres pour savoir où tu te trouves. Il veut te voir, il veut être avec toi.

\- Les sentiments rendent faibles. Tu le dis toi-même dans ton histoire ! Si l'Inquisitrice n'avait pas été aussi perturbée, elle aurait tué ce chien galeux !

Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et puis L'inquisitrice a fini par le retrouver, pour le tuer cette fois.

Les sentiments sont importants Marian. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont sincères.

Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le retrouver, vous excuser, et redevenir ceux que vous étiez. Fenris en a assez de fuir, il te veut toi. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le retrouver ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves pas des sentiments identiques à son égard. Je sais trop bien comment vous vous regardiez. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais voulu te laisser partir pour Fort Céleste. Il m'a raconté que tu t'es volatilisé du jour au lendemain. Maintenant Hawke il faut que tu fasses preuve de courage, comme lorsque tu fais face à tes ennemis.

\- Et si je deviens comme l'Inquisitrice ? Que je flanche en plein combat ?

Le lui reproches-tu ? Ce jour-là fut terrible, mais jamais personne n'en a tenu l'Inquisitrice pour responsable. Nous l'étions tous. Nous sommes vivants, nous ressentons. Parfois il arrive que nous ayons peur, que nous pleurions, que nous devenions faibles. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus importants. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de pouvoir faire face, de pouvoir se relever et de continuer. C'est ce qu'on fait l'Inquisitrice et Cullen, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Hawke, nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Des êtres soumis à la violence et à la force de leurs sentiments. C'est ce qui nous différencie des héros des livres, qui ne sont qu'encre et papier. Je suis persuadé que même l'Héroïne de Férelden fut confrontée à des choix. Certains mêmes qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Mais elle a persévérer. Elle règne à présent sur un Royaume.

Quand j'y pense, notre monde vous doit beaucoup.

\- Tu enjolives toujours tout !

Pas cette fois. Thédas a vu trois femmes prendre les armes, luttant contre vents et marrées pour ce qu'elles croyaient juste, pour établir un semblant d'ordre. Trois femmes qui ont vu leur cœur déchiré à maintes reprises. Mais rien n'y fit. Vous avez lutté, vous avez réussi, et pourtant, vous n'attendez aucune récompense. Vous vous tenez droite face à l'adversité à la dureté de notre monde. Vous sacrifiez beaucoup, à tel point que vos larmes ne sont pas assez rares à mon goûts. Trop fréquentes, alors même qu'elles ne démontrent aucune faiblesse. Au contraire, je pense que vous pleurez lorsque vous avez été forte pendant trop longtemps, que la lutte a été trop longue. Mais vous tenez.

Je me demande ce qui vous rend si exceptionnelle, si incroyable. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette force de lutter autant ?

_Hawke sourit comme jamais. Elle comprend enfin le discours de Varric. Elle connaissait la réponse, bien évidemment, mais ne l'avait pas regardé en face. _

_Elle ne connait pas l'Héroïne de Férelden, à peine l'Inquisitrice, et pourtant elle sait ce qui les fait tenir. Tout comme elle. Depuis le début tout se résume à une seule chose. _

\- Les sentiments semble-t-il, mon Ami.

* * *

On a eu peur pour Cullen ? Avouez !

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte et que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire.

Happy


	2. Chapter 2

Parce que je sais que vous êtes des Lectrices et Lecteurs attentifs,  
Parce que je sais que vous vous êtes interrogés sur cette mystérieuse inscription et ce morceau de pendentif,  
Parce que je vous livre avec plaisir ce qui se cache derrière,

Voici un chapitre 2 à la Force des Sentiments !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Quoique tu fasses, il ne demeurera jamais auprès de toi. »

La voix de Samson était basse, pourtant ce jour-là ses mots parvinrent à m'atteindre avec la force d'une véritable tempête. Le venin qu'il avait injecté dans ses paroles m'atteint aujourd'hui encore. Je peux toujours sentir la douleur lancinante du doute hurler en moi. Ça n'a plus la rudesse du coup que cela m'asséna, maintenant le son de sa voix ressemble plus à une ombre sournoisement tapis dans mon esprit, chaque jour prête à ressortir pour me mettre toujours plus bas que terre. Souvent le souvenir de ce combat ressurgit durant la nuit, et je ne peux y échapper. L'ennemi est perfide ainsi imprégné en mon âme. Je revois, je réentends, je ressens à nouveau toute l'horreur de la journée. Il y a la pluie et le vent qui me gèlent jusqu'à l'os, pourtant je ne dois pas bouger, il me faut être prête, le plus discrète possible, rester à l'affût afin que jamais rien ne m'échappe. La tension peut bien atteindre son paroxysme en contre-bas, jamais elle ne doit m'atteindre, toujours concentrée sur le déroulé de la bataille. Sans quoi jamais je ne pourrais être utile, juste une enfant avec un bout de bois dans les mains.

Précision et Discrétion, voilà ce que mon frère me répétait sans cesse durant nos chasses. Et au cours de cette bataille, lorsque je vois mon Commandant approcher de ce Chien Galleux, la voix de celui qui m'a élevé retentit à nouveau en moi, amplifiant le rythme de mon cœur.

« L'éternité peut s'écouler. Ceux que tu aimes peuvent tomber. Le monde peut disparaitre. Mais jamais ton esprit ne doit être vicié. Précision et Discrétion sont tes armes, en aucune façon tu ne dois les lâcher, pour rien ni personne sur cette Terre. Tu finiras toujours par être seule Ellana, alors ne laisse pas ton cœur guider ta flèche. C'est l'esprit qui doit vaincre. »

Cela me paraissait si simple lorsque j'étais juste une dalatienne perdue dans sa forêt, luttant uniquement pour ramener de quoi manger. Ces paroles me semblaient évidentes lorsque j'étais jeune, pleine de haine et incapable d'aimer. J'ai toujours fait comme tu me l'as enseigné, chassant les sentiments inutiles. Grâce à toi je suis devenue la meilleure, l'arc devenant uniquement le prolongement de mon bras. _Ton_ arc devenant un prolongement de moi-même … Depuis ta perte Maeglin* je me comporte en capricieuse. Je n'écoute plus. N'applique plus ces règles. Je ne peux réduire mon cœur au silence pour toujours. Le jour où je t'ai perdu, tout mon monde s'est écroulé, aucune lumière ne subsistait.

Toi aussi tu voulais aider. Mais je me considérais comme grande, je voulais partir chasser seule m'estimant suffisamment forte. La traque n'aurait pas été longue, je serais rentrée le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant tu as voulu venir malgré mes protestations. Tu t'es ri de mes injonctions, tu m'as pris la main, et tendrement tu m'as expliqué « Il y a d'autres dangers que les animaux dans cette forêt Da'assan* ».

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, je me suis juste dit que tu voulais encore jouer les grands-frères protecteurs. Alors j'ai soupiré. Longuement. Et toi tu as éclaté de rire. Je t'ai rapidement suivi, jamais je n'aurais pu rester fâchée contre toi bien longtemps. Nous sommes partis le cœur gonflé de joie et d'excitation. Enfin. C'est ce que moi, égoïstement, je pensais. Je n'avais pas eu connaissance de la discussion que tu avais eu hier soir avec l'Archiviste. Au sujet des shemlens, ceux qui brûlent nos Aravels, ceux qui emplissent nos cœurs de peur et de haine. Je ne savais pas que nous étions menacés, ou pas plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors je n'avais pas peur.

Mais toi tu savais. Sans rien me dire, au fond des tripes tu étais préparé. Le moindre bruit était pour toi signe de danger, alors pour moi ce n'était que le jeu du vent dans la cime de ces hauts arbres. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus à l'affut. Comme toi.

Je ne l'ai pas vu bondir. Tout ce que mes yeux ont pu percevoir était ces mains qui commençaient à m'attraper, à déchirer mes vêtements. Il y a eu des hurlements aussi. J'avais peur, dans tes yeux s'était allumée la flamme du combat alimenté par le charbon de la haine que tu entretenais à l'égard des êtres humains. Tes flèches filèrent à travers le vent, se jouant de leur bouclier ou de leur amure. Il y avait toujours ces petites jointures entre le heaume et le cuirasse que tu visais avec précision. Le sang en jaillissait abondement, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps debout. Même celui qui me ceinturait tu parvins à le tuer, celui-ci ne portait pas de métal à la tête, alors d'une flèche entre les deux yeux tu éteins sa lumière à jamais. Je n'avais pas vu ta main tremblée alors même que j'étais si proche. Pourtant ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souciais pas de moi, mais parce que tu avais conscience que si tu laissais ton cœur prendre le dessus, jamais tu n'y serais parvenue et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Je ne serais pas dans ce lit à pleurer tous ces moments horribles.

Parce que nous archers ne sommes pas comme les guerriers, nos flèches s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure. Notre temps est compté, impossible d'échouer cela nous couterait trop cher.

Cela te couta la vie.

Si seulement je n'avais pas été pétrifiée comme une enfant en voyant tout ce sang. Comprends moi, ce n'était pas du sang animal cette fois, ce sang si rouge n'aurait jamais dû être versé. Je sais que je ne peux me cacher indéfiniment derrière cette excuse si pitoyable. J'aurais dû ramasser mon arc et l'armer contre cet homme qui chargeait sur toi avec cette lourde épée, alors que toi n'avait plus qu'un poignard pour seule défense.

Je n'aime pas penser à cette scène, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui me revient-elle ? Pourquoi mon esprit établit-il un parallèle avec la bataille du fort ? Pourquoi la nuit précédant le plus beau jour de ma vie doit s'avérer être la plus affreuse ?

Si je veux accéder au bonheur que l'on me tend, dois-je repenser à toutes les larmes que j'ai versées ? Depuis que Meaglin est mort je n'avais jamais laissé personne m'approcher de trop près. Les sentiments étaient devenus une faiblesse que je ne pouvais plus me permettre. Dans le clan j'étais devenue l'isolée, celle qui ne parlait à personne, et à qui personne ne voulait parler. Une seule chose raisonnée en moi. _Nan_. Vengeance. Chaque jour je partais au lever du jour chasser. Mais cette fois ce ne seront pas des carcasses d'animaux que j'exhiberai en trophée. Je cherchais à arracher la tête de l'homme qui m'avait pris mon frère. Ma traque ne s'arrêterait pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Les shemlens étaient devenus mes ennemis, aucun ne survivrait à ma rencontre. J'étais leur Dieu de la mort, et je ne cesserais de l'être qu'une fois le cadavre de ce bâtard puant entre mes mains. Je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, n'avais plus aucune interaction avec ceux de mon clan. J'étais devenue une machine à tuer. Sans cœur. Inlassablement mes mains se couvraient de sang.

Jusqu'à un matin particulier où l'Archiviste me suivit. Courant à mes côtés à la recherche du coupable. Je pensais que c'était elle qui me suivait, alors que sans que j'en aie conscience elle me menait là où elle le désirait. Vers cette petite maison perdue dans les champs.

Il y avait une humaine, belle. Crasseuse mais magnifique. Comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Elle mettait tant de hargne à travailler son carré de terre, que cela la faisait briller à mes yeux. Un peu plus en retrait, pas moins de quatre enfants courraient autour du puit. La fermière ne les regardait pas spécialement, si acharnée qu'elle était à se battre contre la terre aride. Elle ne les voyait pas se chamailler, elle ne les voyait pas jouer à celui qui se pencherait le plus dans le puit. Elle ne perçu pas le danger avant que le cri de la petite, dont les pieds venaient de quitter terre, ne raisonne dans la vallée.

Alors que mon corps se raidissait afin de prendre un appui convenable pour entamer ma course, j'entendis l'Archiviste me murmurer tout bas.

« Voici la famille de celui que tu cherches ».

Je sais que j'aurais dû stopper mon élan, et laisser la progéniture de cet enfoiré mourir dans cette chute. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais animé par autre chose que de la haine, et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Alors j'ai couru, je me suis à moitié jeté dans ce puit, pour finalement attraper un morceau de la robe rouge de l'enfant. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son petit corps lorsque je la remontais. Et une fois hors du puit elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces, entourant mon cou de ces deux bras d'enfant. Je l'écoutais pleurer, respirer bruyamment, elle parlait aussi. Elle me disait merci, puis maman, puis encore merci.

Au loin ses trois frères avaient accouru vers leur mère pour la prévenir du danger. Elle aussi en larme se précipita à mes côtés, et comme sa fille ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de moi, elle décida de me prendre aussi dans ses bras. Nous n'avions pas l'air fines ainsi encastrées les unes dans les bras des autres. Une mère et sa fille pleuraient. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, des larmes commencèrent à abonder de mes propres yeux. Après la perte de mon frère je ne pensais pas qu'il me restait encore des larmes, et pourtant je ne pus m'arrêter que lorsque la petite m'embrassa sur la joue, murmurant à mes longues oreilles des mots de réconforts. C'était maladroit, mais j'étais touchée. J'avais l'impression de sentir battre mon cœur à nouveau dans ma poitrine alors que cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je le pensais mort.

Les remerciements durèrent encore plus longtemps que notre embrassade. La femme voulait tout me donner, tout ce qu'elle possédait. Moi je ne voulais rien. Je ne voulais _plus_ rien. Je venais de sauver l'enfant de celui qui était ma proie. Je venais de sauver une humaine, alors que j'avais entreprit de les éradiquer. Je ne me comprenais plus. Pourquoi cette attirance pour cette famille. Est-ce à cause du respect que j'avais pour cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Cette fermière dont les mains étaient rêches mais dont le cœur semblait doux. Ou parce que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une famille si normale, des frères et sœurs jouant gaiement comme si tout allait bien. Ma tête était lourde et je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir. J'avais envie de me crier à moi-même de me ressaisir, n'oublie pas Ellana : _Pas de sentiments_. La petite sembla me tirer de ma torpeur interne lorsqu'elle me tendit un petit médaillon brillant. Les humains estimaient que cela représentait l'éternité, l'infini.

« C'est Papa qui me l'a ramené de la grande ville. Tu peux l'avoir. Ça veut dire que toujours tu seras dans mon cœur. »

Je ne voulais pas pleurer à nouveau, pas pour ça. Je ne voulais pas paraitre faible devant eux. Je devais venger mon frère, je ne pouvais pas faire ami-ami avec ces gens. Ils étaient le mal, ils m'avaient tout prit. Je devais me montrer cruelle.

Pourtant, je ne pus que me contenter de tendre ma main tremblante pour saisir ce petit morceau de métal grossier. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à tout abandonner, tout oublier, en partant lâchement les épaules basses, une voix d'homme rugit à mes oreilles. Ma proie courrait dans ma direction, hurlant ses insultes habituelles, et me menaçant avec la fourche qu'il venait de ramasser. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur lui, tout autour disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Sa fourche et mon arc. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de mois, je le tenais fermement en joug. Le voilà à présent qui tremblait, posant à terre son arme rudimentaire, et levant les bras au ciel. Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et moi. Je n'entendais pas ses enfants crier de laisser leur papa, je ne sentais pas les mains de la femme essayant d'abaisser mon arc. Elle n'y parviendrait pas, j'étais plus forte qu'elle, plus entrainée.

A cet instant je me promis que jamais ma flèche ne manquerait sa cible, qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera par le futur, il y aura toujours un cadavre à mes pieds. Une flèche entre les deux yeux.

C'est à ce moment que je choisis de décocher ma flèche. La trajectoire fut parfaite. Elle parvint à atteindre la cible que j'avais choisie. Rien ne l'avait dévié de sa trajectoire. Ni le vent qui soufflait fort, ni les cris de la famille. Non. Ma flèche s'abattit au loin contre un mur de la maisonnée, sur une affiche qui signalait qu'une elfe dangereuse arpentait les abords. Le portrait ne me faisait pas honneur, mais qu'importait, je n'étais plus elle.

L'Homme s'écroula à genoux, ses jambes trop faibles pour les supporter. Sa femme et ses enfants coururent vers lui afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas blesser. Et moi je continuais de le regarder, ne parvenant pas encore à savoir si j'avais véritablement fait le bon choix. Au fond de moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi Maeglin, et pourtant je me sentais presque apaisée.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette petite fille blonde est devenue, ni sa famille d'ailleurs. Mais toujours j'ai porté son médaillon. Il était le symbole de ma renaissance, mais aussi celui de ma pénitence. Car j'avais du sang sur les mains, et ça, rien ne pourrait le faire partir. Je devais racheter mes fautes, et cette fois je n'aurais de repos avant d'avoir terminé ce chemin sinueux qui m'attendait.

Et c'est l'Archiviste qui me donna cette occasion. Car, une fois rentrées au camp, elle me confia la mission qui allait changer ma vie. Je me souviens de chacun de ses mots, je me souviens de son regard. Parfois je songe à sa sagesse, de celle que je ne possèderais jamais.

« Da'assan tu as trop lutté contre les humains. Tu ne distingues plus ce qui est bien de ce qui est mal. C'est pour cela que je souhaite t'envoyer à leur rencontre. Tu seras le pont entre notre monde et le leur. Tu pourras les observer sous leurs attraits les plus brillants, mais jamais tu ne devras omettre l'ombre qui plane toujours dans le cœur de chacun. Les dalatiens ne peuvent plus oublier leurs frères et sœurs des villes, tout comme nous ne pouvons pas nous couper du monde des humains à jamais. Il nous faut nous réunir, et construire un avenir ensemble, ou un ennemi encore plus redoutable viendra tous nous détruire. »

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre qui enveloppait notre foyer. A ces mots je me souvins plus précisément de l'histoire de notre Archiviste. Un conte qui aurait pu bien se finir si elle n'avait pas eu des oreilles pointues. Si les mentalités n'étaient pas aussi hostiles. Du temps de sa jeunesse notre sage était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un être humain. Un véritable chevalier nous contait-elle. De ceux dont l'amure ne brille pas car elle connue trop de sang, de ceux dont le bouclier n'est pas entier car il a reçu trop de coups. Un homme bon, qui l'avait aussi aimé en retour. Mais l'Histoire ne leur fut pas charitable. A l'heure où l'Enclin déchirait le monde, il avait dû partir, écoutant son courage et son honneur. Elle avait compris, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis un soir, alors que tout Thédas avait entendu l'heureuse nouvelle de l'Héroïne de Férelden, une garnison d'homme s'approcha du clan. Le Chevalier était mort au combat, et son dernier souhait avait été qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle comme si elle avait été son épouse. Et ainsi qu'on lui remettre le corps. Mais les humains sont ce qu'ils sont et jamais le corps ne lui fut remis, jamais elle ne put revoir son visage une dernière fois.

L'Histoire est triste mais jamais l'Archiviste ne sombra. Elle gardait à cœur la vision d'un avenir où humains, elfes, nains et qunaris vivraient en paix dans une harmonie parfaite. Pourtant toujours ses yeux demeurèrent comme en deuils, jamais elle n'aima quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle gardait en mémoire les horreurs qui jonchaient notre monde.

« Toutefois, les humains se déchirent, ils ne sont pas encore aptes à entendre parler d'une union entre nos peuples. Cependant tu devras être présente lors de leur Conclave, car ce n'est pas l'avenir des humains seul qui est concerné, mais celui de Thédas tout entier. »

Au creux de la nuit, je ne peux que constater à quel point elle avait raison. Je suis revenue de si loin, le destin m'avait conduit à devenir le guide d'une organisation complète, alors que quelques mois auparavant j'étais un assassin sans merci. Il me fallut une petite fille et l'Archiviste pour me rendre compte que j'avais gaspillé ces années de ma vie. Et même si aujourd'hui ma vie semble idyllique, je n'oublie pas la haine qui habitait mon âme auparavant. Je ne peux l'oublier, c'est une partie de moi. Partie dont je ne suis pas fière il est vrai, mais cela serait hypocrite de ma part de juste la laisser de côté. Ainsi, chaque jour que la vie veut bien encore m'accorder, je me dévoue à faire le bien, à pardonner ceux qui ont commis une faute, à donner une seconde chance à ceux qui le méritent.

Je suis parvenue si loin. Tout ce chemin me semble si irréel. Parfois j'ai du mal à réaliser, alors je regarde Fort Céleste et les personnes qui y vivent et j'ai envie de sourire. De me dire que nous sommes parvenus à construire quelque chose de grand, un lieu où chacun peut s'exprimer librement sans craindre d'être rabaissé en raison de sa race, de son sexe ou même de ses capacités. Comme un bout du rêve de l'Archiviste. J'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir les lieux, lui montrer les bibliothèques, mais aussi le Grand Hall, ainsi que les cuisines dont s'échappe toujours des senteurs incroyables.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse ? Pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce que mon frère me manque. Parce que je regrette de n'avoir pas mis la même rage à la sauver que celle que j'ai déployée durant cette aventure. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit à ce bonheur que l'on me donne. Et surtout parce que je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier, je ne peux ni revenir en arrière, ni changer le passé par magie. Cette évidence me tue, me consume lentement. Je suis faible. Je ne peux que pleurer sur un passé qui demeurera pour toujours inchangé.

Alors que je tente tant bien que mal de contenir toutes ses larmes qui dévalent mon visage, je perçois au loin le bruit de la porte. Des bruits de bottes tapant sur la pierre se rapprochent, jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je reconnaitrais sa démarche et même sa présence entre milles. Je l'entends quitter sa lourde veste et ses pièces d'armure. Il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin ici, dans la chaleur de notre foyer.

Lorsqu'il se glisse sous la couverture, je persiste à passer la main sur mon visage afin d'effacer toute trace de ces regrets qui me ronge. Pourtant j'ai conscience que c'est peine perdu au moment où ses bras viennent m'entourer et qu'un baiser vient se déposer dans mon cou. Lentement il fait en sorte de me positionner face à lui, afin de pouvoir pleinement voir mon visage marqué par la souffrance. Il a retenu son souffle, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, avant de finalement le relâcher dans un « Je t'aime » emplis de tendresse. Et dans ces bras je ne me contiens plus, mes larmes explosent et les hoquets suivent de près. Sa prise se resserre et je me sens mal. Je devrais être la plus heureuse des femmes en cette dernière soirée avant de devenir Madame Rutherford. Mais ces maudits souvenirs ne désirent pas me laisser, et continuent de m'assaillir sans faiblir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ellana ? »

Comment te dire que je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Que j'ai commis bien des atrocités dont je ne pardonnerais jamais. Et que cela me fait peu à peu sombrer dans un abime qui m'éloigne de toi. Comme si on m'arrachait le cœur car l'on me jugeait indigne de ton amour. Alors même que mon souhait le plus cher est de te rejoindre dans cette douce lumière qui réchauffe l'âme.

« Si c'est le mariage …

\- Non ! »

C'est un cri du cœur que je lui oppose. Il ne doit pas croire cela. Pas alors que l'idée de ce mariage est la seule qui continue de me faire garder la tête hors de l'eau. Que l'amour que je lui porte est l'unique sentiment que je sais véritable dans ce tumulte d'émotion qui règne en moi.

« Alors, veux-tu me raconter ce qui te tourmente à ce point la veille de notre mariage ? »

Oui. Je te le dois. Tu as le droit de savoir la personne que tu tiens ainsi amoureusement contre toi, avant de faire l'erreur de te lier à elle pour toujours.

Alors je te raconte. Tout, je ne dissimule plus rien. Et alors que je t'explique mes tourments, que je t'ouvre mon cœur dans le moindre de ses recoins, je sens tes bras se nouer toujours plus fort autour de moi. Peu à peu ma voix se noue quand mes peurs te sont expliquées, quand mes sombres pensées te sont exposées. Tout ceci n'est pas facile, et je n'y parviens qu'à travers un rideau de larmes, mais je continue de m'entendre de dévoiler qui je suis, je me vois t'ouvrir cette lourde porte que j'avais construite autour de moi, je me sens démolir tous ces murs à grands coups de sanglots.

Mais tes bras me contienne, ainsi je ne chute pas, je peux rester entière si tu me tiens encore comme cela jusqu'à la fin. Alors, s'il te plait, malgré tout, ne me quitte pas.

Lorsque le son de ma voix finit par mourir, la pièce redevient silencieuse. C'est l'attente qui débute. Et mon esprit ne se focalise plus que sur ces bras. Vont-ils finir par me lâcher ? Si oui … Que deviendrais-je alors ?

Mais rien ne vient. Je suis toujours dans ses bras, mais il ne parle pas.

« Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je dire quelque chose ?

\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur Cullen. Tu … Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Je tremble d'entendre son jugement. J'ai peur de le perdre pour ce passé dont je suis seule responsable. Mes fautes venaient-elles de condamner mon futur à ses côtés ?

« Ellana, ne pleure plus. C'est à toi de te pardonner toutes ces choses. Tu es devenue une personne incroyable, et je t'aime comme tu es. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as toi-même répondu lorsque je te confiais mon propre passé ? »

Je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. C'est doux et chaud à la fois. Un sentiment auquel je me suis trop attachée, et que je n'aurais pas supporté perdre. C'est ce genre de chose dont je veux me rappeler, c'est de cela dont j'ai besoin pour vivre.

Que puis-je ajouter d'autre à part l'amour que je lui porte ?

« Je t'aime Cullen, plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi Future Madame Rutherford. Moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots d'amour, sur cet instant de délice, je commençais lentement à sombrer dans une confortable inconscience. Mais avant de m'endormir paisiblement, juste avant, du coin de l'œil, je vis briller ce petit morceau de pendentif que Varric avait si gentiment retrouvé sur le Champ de bataille.

Peut-être qu'un jour je la reverrais cette petite fille, certainement devenue une belle jeune femme. Je lui dirais merci d'avoir provoqué ce changement en moi, pour avoir amorcé ma nouvelle vie.

Mais surtout de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de l'importance des sentiments.

* * *

Da'assan = petite flèche, Le surnom effectueux de notre Héroïne  
Maeglin = œil vif, Le frère de Ellana :)


End file.
